


Sunday Afternoons

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love lazy Sunday afternoons, it is my perfect time with Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoons

My favorite thing to do on a lazy Sunday afternoon, was to take a nap with my brat. After a long week and a day of cleaning we were both pretty wore out. So after a brunch with our friends we would come home lay in bed, watching a movie until we fell asleep.

I would usually wake up first and start making dinner. But when I woke up today and Eren was cuddling up to me and I didn’t want to leave his side. Eren was still wearing his pastel pink jacket and mint colored jeans. There was a creme colored tank under his jacket. Eren loved his pastels. I loved that about him.

Eren was still deep asleep, mouth slightly opened, and tiny cute snores. I stroked his hair, it was as soft as ever. Ever since I met Eren I knew he would be the light of my life. I kissed his temple before rolling out of bed.

I went into the kitchen and started dinner. When I was halfway through cooking Eren stumbled into the kitchen, scratching his stomach.

“Mmm that smells good.” Eren sat on a bar stool at the island. “Do you need any help?”

“Nope, just need you to sit there and look beautiful.” I was making shrimp alfredo with garlic bread. I was just waiting on the bread now.

When the food was done, I dished up the food and poured a good wine. I placed the food in front of Eren and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I love you Levi! You are the greatest!” Eren cheered as he dug into the food.

“I love you to my light.” I smiled watching my brat eat happily.

I definitely loved my Sundays. Cuddling with my brat, to eating dinner just the two of us. Sundays were the best day.


End file.
